


Loving Davey Jacobs

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Artist Jack Kelly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, but no homophobic language or anything, mostly fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Just loving Davey was easy. It was everything else that was hard.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Loving Davey Jacobs

It was night-time, and it was raining heavily. Jack lay awake, his arm around Davey who was asleep next to him, nestled into his side. Jack stroked Davey's hair absentmindedly whilst listening to the racket of the rain on the window and wondered how he got so lucky as to be sleeping next to the boy he loved. An old song popped into his head, something about love not being easy, but it's hard enough. But loving Davey was easy. He's been doing that since he was 12, or thereabouts, although he hadn't really know that then. Certainly not how much, or in what way. 

It was everything else that was hard. Sneaking kisses before anyone knew about them, coming out, coping with the reaction of Davey's parents (not brilliant, but as well as could be expected), dealing with the reaction of his own parents (downright awful), and anticipating the reaction of their friends (thankfully completely ecstatic, and somewhat relieved). Deciding whether or not to hold hands in public depending on where they are, whether to kiss, whether to lean a head against the other's shoulder when they're sleepy on the subway. Those things were hard. Jack blamed that on society as a whole. Expressing his love under public scrutiny was hard.

But loving Davey? Loving him truly and in his own personal way was easy. Hugging him from behind while he cooks, giving him that smile that only Davey can drag out of him, leaving hickeys and scratch marks where no-one else will see them. Giving him a massage when he's shattered, leaving post-it notes for him around the house, painting pictures on his back and ruffling his hair. All of that was easy. And so was lying next to him whilst trying to sleep and listening to the rain. Jack certainly wouldn't give up all the easy moments because of the hard ones. 

Sometimes though, lying there, stuck with his own thoughts and without his boyfriend to reassure him, he worried that Davey would. That he'd wake up and realise that Jack's just not worth how hard it is. That Jack isn't worth the number of glares they get from strangers, or the number of times Davey has to reprimand his own family for their ignorant attitude. That Jack isn't worth it because Davey deserves someone that his parents like, and don't just tolerate, who he can show off proudly at family events, who he can kiss in the middle of the street without second guessing first. 

But then Davey would do something like smile in his sleep, or cuddle closer to Jack, or open his eyes groggily and press a lazy kiss to Jack's side before falling asleep again. And Jack would grin to himself, and remember that the hard things aren't on them, and that Davey thought that just loving Jack, truly, and in his own personal way, was easy.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was thinking of was Love isn't Easy (but it sure is hard enough) by Abba, if anyone was curious :)


End file.
